


The Black Onion.

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: When spelling spells go wrong...





	The Black Onion.

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Edna Mottishead is based on Carol Beard of Little Britain fame...(Computer says no)  
> This idea came to me while reading a post about Slytherin sunday on G.E's Facebook page.

Edna Mottishead was a dour faced, surly witch, she was not popular with her colleagues at The Ministry of magic  Archive registration department.

She had been turned down in a career as an Auror, she had flat feet and was prone to bunions.

So she had been placed in the department that registered magical births, she loathed it and made it her life's work to be as miserable and uncooperative as possible.

Edna was having a bad day, she had no milk for her coffee, she was down to her last malted milk biscuit and they had put her on reception duty, Edna hated dealing with the public, and the quill that was used to fill in the blank Birth certificates was faulty, it was making the letter R into N's.

As it was quite in the department Edna decided to have her break, a large milky coffee was what she needed, she would read the gossip pages in her copy of witch weekly, there was an interesting article about Stubby Boardman aka Sirius Black, detailing his reappearance from the veil after the downfall of "You-Know-Who", it also spoke of his marriage to Hermione Granger.

Just as Edna was leaving her position behind the desk, two people were approaching the reception.

Bugger thought Edna, bang goes my break.

"Yes, can I be of Help?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Hello, we would like to register our babys birth please." said the Young, curly haired Witch, who was holding wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Name?"

"Hermione and Sirius Black." replied the tall, dark haired Wizard.

It was them! out of her magazine-Stubby Boardman and Hermione Granger, her of the Golden trio fame, she was very pretty in real life, much better than those pictures in the Daily Prophet. He looked well for a dead man, he had aged very well.

" No, not you...the baby...is it a boy or girl?" snapped Edna.

"He is called Orion Remus Black" said his father in a proud voice.

"Date and place of Birth?" droned Edna.

" First of May 2001 at St Mungo's magical hospital, London." Hermione replied softly.

"Cost of registration is five galleons to cover the cost of two parchment certificates, one for our records and one for you, the parents."

" will it take long to do, we have to go and open a vault at Gringots for Orion." said Sirius Black.

" I can do it now and send it by owl to your address later today." Edna told him.

"Wonderful, that will save us a lot of time, thank you for all your help, good day to you." smiled Hermione to Edna.

Sirius Black also said his goodbyes and they both left the department.

Edna was glad they were gone, now she could have her coffee in peace, she took a blank Birth certificate out of a drawer, grabbing the writing quill, she tapped it with her wand and it began to fill out the blank parchment.

Unfortuanately it was the faulty quill that she had used-the one that made "R's look like "N's.

It wouldn't be until he received his Hogwarts letter eleven years later, that Orion Black would know that he had been legally know as Onion Black for most of his life.

Fin~

 

 


End file.
